Konoha's Three Jinchuuriki
by THE 7TH DEMON OF RAZGRIZ
Summary: What if the Kyubi wasn't the only one to attack Konoha but was with two other demons what if Naruto wasnt the only Jinchurki NaruxSaku, good Uchiha clan evil council dark fic. Gore. i will accept criticism as long as it is helpful to the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**I revised the I revised this chapter so it has the second chapter comined into one chapter sorry but the next chapter will be out soon.**

Prolog

**15 years ago there was a Nine tailed fox attacked the village Hidden in the Leaves. It would crush mountains and and cause tsunamis with a swipe of it's tails. Not long after the fox arrived a portal to the underworld opened up and two beings came out, an evil Phoenix known as The Houou with flames as hotter then the Uchihas Amaterasu**

**a nine headed bat known as Kyuuanaka whos breath could freeze any thing with a beat of its wing would creat typhoons the three of them attacked with out warning or provocation nearly destroying the village. the clans of the leaf fought tenaciously but none could over power the three demons the only way way they could defeat them was to seal them into three infants.**  
**As the ninja of the Leaf stalled for time for the villages leader the Fourth Hokage while he made the preparations he was going to use his own son and an orphaned baby girl with pink hair whose parents were killed and one from the Uchiha clan the clan head himself offered Sasuke his new born son.**

**The way he accomplished it was through the shadow clone jutsu, the demon consuming seal and his wife using a a jutsu only the Uzumaki could to hold the three demons down He sealed each into the children.**

**The Kyuubi into the girl who he named Sakura.**

**The Phoenix Houou into his son Naruto.**

**And the nine headed demon bat Kyuuanaka into the Uchiha.**

**His wife died not long after because of chakra exhaustion and child birth he feared that his son and the other two infants life would be in danger by the very village he had saved but he knew that if he hadn't the children would have died.**  
**Before he died the Forth asked that all three be known as Heros preying that his request would be heard and listend to.**

**With no other successor in line The Third Hokage had to begrudgingly come out of retirement and retake office, he would have to oversee the reconstruction of the village and it's forces He had all three newborns brought to his office so he could check their seals after making sure the seals were not going to break thus releasing the beasts within the seals after he was done Sasuke was returned to his clan while Naruto and Sakura were to be taken to the orphanage.**

**As Naruto and Sakura grew they only ever play with each other despite the head of the orphanage attempts to get them to seperate and played with other children but all attempt failed they would always go back to each other the duo pulled pranks at any given opportunity earning the nickname the terrible duo, the worst they would get was a scolding from the Third who was quite fond of the two he would often take them out to eat or sit with them his youngest son died with out having any kids his other son asuma was with the ninja guardians so he looked at them as if they were his grand children but when ever he was at his offace they would be right back at it.**

**As for the council they didnt like the fact that Naruto and Sakura were not Uchiha or someone under their control. They did every thing in there power to make Naruto and Sakura's lives as miserable as possible including having the head of the orphanage kick them out into the street behind the Thirds back, when the Third found out he was furious he had executed those that he found only a few were arrested and he had no choice but gut to give Naruto and Sakura an apartment. When this happened the council sent in assassins to kill the two. But ironically help didn't come from the Anbu that the Third had watching them around the clock.**

**it was the Uchiha clan that interfered thus saving Naruto and Sakura's life because of narutos and sakuras heritage when Naruto and Sakura entered the Ninja academy there were teachers that sabotaged their grades making them the lowest out of the group between the two of them Sakura had great chakra control despite having more then the average child, Naruto was a literal chakra battery but suffered on the countrol aspect both were made fun of at the academy for their grades and failed three times after their third failure at the exams the council again sent assassins to kill them but the Uchiha clan suspicious of the council had been watching the two since the first time the council tried to assassinate the children and again stopped the attempt.**

**Fourteen years**

**Tired of the Uchiha clans interference Danzo sent in his Root Anbu to eradicate the clan from the village nearly succeeding only a few of the clan survived the attack those few were Itachi, Mikoto and Shisui and 10 others, but he captured Sasuke and immedatly indoctrinated him into his Root program, and made him into another ofhis mindless drone to stay as Danzos guard and only took missions that other Root agents failed.**

**Fifteen years**

**After the fourth failed try at becoming Ninja Mizuki their secondary teacher Seeing an opertunity to steal the forbiden scroll of sealing tricked Naruto and Sakura into stealing it where they learned each learned a jutsu they were found by Iruka their other teacher ambushed by Mizuki**.

"Mizuki what are you doing why did you do this!?" Iruka demanded Mizuki only laughed at his demand.

"Oh I'm only doing this village a favor by riding it of scum like them and once I do I will take the scroll for my self but I will have to get rid of you since you now know to much," Mizuki said. Iruka only frowned at his now former friend

Mizuki now looked at Naruto and Sakura with a look of hatred the two flinched at the look.

"How about I tell you two a secret that has been kept from you your whole lives." Mizuki said. With a smirk.

"What are you talking about," Naruto said getting confused.

"No Mizuki you cant it's forbidden," Iruka yelled trying to get his friend to see reason.

"On October 9 when the three demons nearly destroyed our village the Fourth fought all three of them, but he didn't beat them he sealed them inside three infants but two of those infants were turned into the demons themselves," Mizuki said as his smirk got bigger with every word he said.

"Who were those infants," Sakura asked feeling a lump grow in her throat.

"No Mizuki please stop," Iruka pleaded.

"Tell us who they were," Naruto demanded.

"The two kids were you you two are the Houou and the kyubi," Mizuki said ignoring Iruka's plea with a crazed look both Naruto and Sakura's eyes widen in shock and horror at the revelation they were told.

_"So that why everyone hates us,"_ Naruto and Sakura both thought solemnly."Time to die demons," Mizuki said grabbing two kunai and jumped down Toward Naruto and Sakura Both stood unable to move just as he was about to kill them Iruka took the blow for them and caught his other arm inches from Sakura's face Iruka was able to punch Mizuki knocking the rouge teacher into into tree twenty yards away.

"Iruka sensei why ... Why did you save us,"Naruto asked he didnt understand why he saved him and Sakura he thought Iruka hated them.

"It hurts to be alone doesn't it,"Iruka asked holding where his heart should be his face was contorted in pain as blood flowed from the wound.

"Iruka sensei why did you protect us," Sakura asked as Iruka fell to his knees tears fell from the mans eyes not from pain but from sadness.

"Because I am just like you i am alone I'm sorry I wasnt there for you two but the council threatened to kill you if I tried to step in I couldn't risk it and for that I am truly sorry i was a coward," he said his breaths becoming thinner with each breath

Iruka sensei please save your strength were going to get you to a hospital Sakura said Iruka smiled "I'm afraid it's to late for me but there's something I want you for you two to do," Iruka said looking both in the eyes

"What,"they asked weakly.

"Live your life find love but above all protect each other," Iruka said before his eyes closed for the final time as his heart stopped beating.

They sat there tears freely falling from their eyes then They heard Mizuki's laughter echo around them.

"Don't worry you will be joining in the after life soon enough demons," Mizuki said.

It started to rain and growing heavier by the minute as malevolent chakra started to surround the two

Their nails grew into claws and their canine teeth grew into fangs

"**you**" they said with a pause then the chakra violently exploded out of them in a gale "**WE ARE GOING TO KILL YOU!**" they yelled there voices demonically distorted

"You can try I will beat you both in one shot" Mizuki said with a bravado

They both gave a feral grin with there fangs showing a red flaming cloaks chakra were bubbling up and covering the two in the shape of their respective demon

_"So the demons are showing themselves this will make it more credible for me to kill them in that senile fool of a Hokage eye danzo will be pleased_," Mizuki thought as he got into a stance preparing himself

With a haunting scream both pounced faster then the eye could see Naruto struck first dodging slash he swung his arm slicing Mizuki across the chest then Sakura followed shortly and sliced him across the side of his stomach he screamed as his intestines fell out he fell to his knees and tried to push his intestines back into his body

Please spare me the council paid me to do it please I don't want to die Mizuki pleaded naruto kicked him in the face knocking him to the ground Mizuki tried to get up but got his hair grabbed by Sakura who gave him an evil smirk.

"**You won't get any mercy wheres that confidence when you killed Iruka sensei? you thought of us as demons, now you got em now. Time for you to suffer for what you created**," Sakura said in a voice that would even freeze even the most veteran ninja and with that she bit his neck ripping out his jugular in a shower of blood swallowing the flesh she had bit out and the both watched as Mizuki choked on his blood as he tried desperately to breath and his eyes dulled as the life left them after he had died the cloaks had faded into non existence as they stood in silence stairing somberly at their deceased sensei "_why_," they both thought the rain died down till it was gone completely leaving a clear night sky.

"Naruto fill as much jutsu from that scroll as you can with this scroll as soon as your done we're leaving the leaf we cant stay here any more," Sakura said Naruto's eyes widened.

"What we can't leave this is our home we can tell the old man what happend," Naruto tried to argue.

"Naruto if we stay here we die who's going to believe The ones who have demon sealed in them they see us as demons even the Third can't save us," Sakura said in tears.

But

"She's right," Naruto said a wizened voice said they both turn and see the Third looking sadly at them.

"Old man," Naruto said Not knowing what to say as the Third Walked over to them.

"Lord hokage we," Sakura started

"I know Sakura I saw everything And you are right the entire village is on alert because of their chakra,"The Third said the duos heads dropped dejectedly knowing.

"Cant you do anything old man I mean your the Hokage," Naruto said hopefully.

"No there isn't anything I can do it would only be a mater of time before the villagers got bold enough to attack you two you two need to leave this village for your safety," the wise old kage said to the two.

"But what about me being Hokage old man," Naruto said sadly the third kneeled down.

"I'm afraid that will be no longer possible,"the third said before pulling the two into a hug both cried.

As the third reached into his robe and pulled out a scroll.

I'm going to give you this scroll it has every jutsu the leaf has ever made use it with great responsibility the Third said. The two could only nod in response.

The third sighed "I'm also going to tell you about both of your parents, Sakura I will start with yours. Your parents were among the greatest swordsman the village has ever seen. they were almost on par with the seven swords men of the bloody mist. they were called the bloody blossoms they each had two special swords the were called the katon blade and the sakura blade, your parents names were Mebuki and Kizashi haruno and their blades are in the scroll. Naruto your parents were the greatest ninja this village has ever had their names were Minato Namakazie who was known as the yellow flash and the Fourth Hokage and Kushina Uzumaki who was known as the red hot habanero she used to be the jinchurki of the Kyuubi," the third said.

"My father was the fourth Hokage why weren't we told about our parents," Naruto said in shock at who his father was.

Sakura too shocked to say anything could only nod.

"It was to protect you from their enemy's who would like to get their revenge even on a child of their they would gladly with out any hesitation kill you two," the Third said calmly Naruto and Sakura nod in understanding.

"We understand." Sakura said in a understanding tone.

"Naruto Minato's Hirashin kunai as well as the scroll for it." the third said.

"Thank you old man," Naruto said with a small smile.

"It's time for you to go I am going to shunshin us to the gates of the leaf so you don't get caught by anybody,"The Third said placing a hand on Naruto and Sakura's shoulder, and they both appeared at the leafs gate luckily there were no guards probably off looking for Naruto and Sakura He took his hands off their shoulders and smiled sadly at them.

"This is it were really it isn't it we're banished from here," Naruto said with fresh tears coming to his and Sakura's eyes as he and Sakura looked at the village that has been the only home He and Sakura had known their whole lives for the last time.

The third looked down at the boy with sympathy "I'm sorry Naruto it's the only way I can protect you two I wish there was another way." the Third said.

"I guess this is goodbye," Sakura said

She and Naruto suddenly embrace the Third the Third wraps his arms around the two like a grandfather would with tears falling down his eyes.

"I want you two to go to the land of the waves my puple his name is jiraiya he will train you two in the Ninja arts and I also want you to have these the Third said as he pulled out two headbands one black, and one red he gave the black to naruto and the red to Sakura who gave the Third a questioning look.

"Only those who the Hokage believes have been wrongfully forced out of the village are given these wear them with pride," the Third said As he stood back to his feet.

"Thank you old man for everything,"Naruto said and with that said he and Sakura both turned and ran from the village and off into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo im back and holy shit 5 favs and 7 followers this story's and 9 great reviews doing good so far I changed a few things on the prolog the konoha 12 are now 15 to 16 in the story and I have a story challenge any one willing to take it look on my profile for challenge details and rules any one interested please pm me or leave a review.**

**Spacecookie: I would like to thank you for your review i will try my best to add more detail in my writing any help you can offer I will take it. **

**Timber wolf: thanks I'm glad you like the story.**

**Razachan: I agree it does need work when i have more experience I willattempt to do a revise on chapter 2.**

**Romance bookworm: now I can't tell you directly but Sasuke will make his apperance soon.**

**Kidloco: lol I almost didn't even make that sad part I was actually about to do a poll for where the story goes but every story goes with the same plot Naruto gets beaten by villagers he forgives them and rides off into the sunset as Hokage so I thought how about something different sure naruto was hesitant to leave the village it's been his home for 15 years I'm sure anybody could vouch for that. That wasnt what you said pardon my rant this time actually the uchiha are good guys while danzo will run things in the shadows like usual and the third hokage well I will stick with traditions On him the wise old grandfatherly figure we all know and love.**

**Emily loves books: thanks for sticking with me so far**

**MrGrimjaw:**

**Guest of who's name I will never know**

**61394:**

**Sasuke should die:**

**Thank you for reviewing**

**Disclaimer I do not own Naruto**

Chapter 2

In the forest of the fire country

They had been running for hours with barley any breaks trees blurring by at the speed they running they knew were still in danger from their former villages Ninja that were likely hunting them down so they could barely afford to take too many breaks the lights from the leaf could no long be seen by the two but they could feel that they were not out of danger yet

Sakura how are you holding up," Naruto asked glancing at her

She was breathing heavily sweat soaked every part of their body's the only reason they even able to keep running was because of the constant flow of chakra their demons supplied them making them last longer then a normal chunin but they would have to take a break soon or they would collapse from exhaustion putting them both in even more danger then they were already in.

"I'm ok Naruto I can keep going," Sakura Said she heard a twig snap

a few miles behind them and tackled Naruto into a near by bush Naruto was about to protest but a hand to his mouth silenced him putting her index finger to her mouth to tell him to stay quiet he got the idea nodding in compliance she took her hand from his mouth.

They stayed in silence till two Anbu members wearing armor unlike any other Anbu they had seen in the village appeared where they had stood moments ago.

"We lost their trail captain," a demon masked Anbu said to a shorter Anbu member wearing a hawk mask.

The hawk masked Anbu only grunted in annoyance.

"You fool Lord Danzo will be most displeased at us for losing those two," the hawk masked Anbu said.

Their eyes widened the Third had told them to be wary of him. The hawk masked Anbu surveyed the area around him they were afraid he had spotted them when he stared at their bush across in another bush they saw a woman crouched down in a bush across from them she put a finger to her mouth and put an anbu mask on and walked out the anbu members immediately were alert to her presence.

"Stay where you are hunter nin," the Demon masked Anbu ordered Putting his Hand on the hilt of his short sword.

"Calm your self I'm not your enemy nor do I wish to be I am here for a shinobi reported to be in this area his name is Zabuza Momochi he is wanted for attempting to Assassination on the Mizukage," she said calmly.

The Anbu member looked at the hunter ninja then to his captain who grunted for him to take his hand off his handle.

"Im sorry we haven't seen him but if we do you will be the first to know but Have you seen this boy and girl (pulling out a picture of the two of them) they are wanted felons for attempting to murder the Hokage," said the Anbu with the hawk mask asked Naruto and Sakura's eyes widen at hearing his statement.

"Yes they were headed do east from here toward a village I'd suggest you hurry unless you want to miss them," the woman said

"We Thank you hunter Ninja you have brought justice to these criminals," the hawk masked Anbu said before he and his partner disappeared in a blur

They stayed where they were for what seemed like hours

"You can come out now," she said calmly

"Should we trust her," Naruto asked looking at Sakura.

I don't know she knew we were here and didn't tell them but I don't know if should we take the risk," Sakura said squinting her eyes as if trying to look into the woman's soul.

"We should give her a chance you said it yourself She did send those Anbu off our track when she could have revealed our location so we owe her," Naruto argued his face scrunching up at how untrusting she was being but he couldn't blame her after her nearly being raped by an assassin that had been sent to kill them luckily a man with raven hair in a ponytail and red eyes saved her from such a fate.

"Fine let's go I just hope your not wrong Naruto," she said with a sigh.

"I won't be," he said as he got up And walked out of the bushes they were hiding in and into the view of the hunter ninja followed closely by Sakura and for a moment no one said anything the only noise made were by crickets and wild life out in the distance.

"Your a brave one to trust me what made you reveal yourself to me," the hunter ninja asked curiously she wondered why this boy had trusted him she heard the girls doubts about coming out to her when she called out to them.

"Because you didn't tell those Anbu about us and you knew we were here," he said watching her closely.

"I could be planning to kill you myself," the hunter ninja reasoned.

"I doubt it why would you go to that much trouble just to kill us," Naruto said looking the hunter ninja in the eyes.

The hunter ninja only chuckled before pulling up her mask showing her face to Naruto and Sakura she was beautiful she mentally laughed at Naruto and Sakura's admiring looks now that they could see her.

"That's a logical guess but logic doesn't always apply to shinobi remember these words," she said

"What Is your name," Naruto asked

"It's rude to ask when you haven't introduced yourself," the hunter ninja said.

"Ok my name is Naruto n oof (Sakura elbows Naruto in the stomach) Uzumaki, and her name is Sakura Haruno," he said Sakura nods at her, her green orb watching the hunter ninja's every move.

"Its nice to meet you both My name is Haku," she said. As she began to walk away she stops and turns her head to look at the two.

"You to should leave soon those Anbu will be back soon as they discover your not at the village I told them about," she says before walking away.

"By the way I'm a boy," he says and disappears back into the Forrest at hearing this piece of info both Naruto's and Sakura's mouths dropped.

"_What he looks like he could be a feudal lords wife_," they both thought

Sakura was the first to break out of her shock

"Let's go Naruto you heard him we need to leave before those Root Anbu come back," she said Bringing him out of his shock induced trance

"Your right lets go," Naruto said then he realises something hey I was right wasn't I," he says a smirk building on his face.

"Sure Naruto sometimes even you can be right," she teased sticking her tongue out at him.

"Hey what's that supposed to mean," he said offendedly.

"Oh you know what I mean," she said running away giggling at his futile attempts to chase her.

"Sakura!" Yelled as he chased her making her laugh even harder.

(Mind scape)

**in sewer like space leading to cage a large being opened its green eyes.**

**"the time draws near after fifteen years just as the sage had predicted It will be time for me to reveal my self and tell the boy his destiny if he is worth of my power," the being said.**

**It's eyes glowing as flames crawled across across it's body**

**" I will test him to see if he is worthy of my power. It said As a Bright red yellow flaming chakra swirled around the cage in a vicious maelstrom of flames**.

(near the coastline of the elemental continent)

He was close he just needed a couple more inches

Now

"I got you Sakura," Naruto said as he tackled her to the ground they laughed as they rolled down a hill when they rolled to the bottom Sakura was straddling him their faces inches apart they had both blushed bright red Sakura got off and both backed away laughing awkwardly.

Naruto looked over at the ocean

and he could see the land of the waves faintly.

"Look at that we're at the coast, wave is just on the other side," Naruto said still feeling awkward but was hoping to get sakura to forget about the position they were in moments ago.

Sakura nodded

Yeah we should try to find someone who has a a boat to take us there, and hopefully Lord Hokage's student is there right now," Sakura said Naruto nods in agreement.

"Yeah he will, If we can trust the old man then we can trust his student to be there," he said and they began their search around the coast it after an hour they spotted a rundown looking house with a pier that had a boat tied along it's side.

Hey Sakura I see a pier with a boat lets see if we can get the owner to bring us to wave he said.

"Ok Naruto let's," Sakura said they walked over to the door and knocked they heard movement they door opened with a creak and in the doorway stood a man with black hair black eyes he had a long black headband on.

With a scowl on his face

Yeah what do you want and be quick I don't have all day he said coldly making both flinch nervously.

"excuse me Sir but do You own that boat on that pier right?" Sakura said looking at the man.

"Yeah what about it?" the man asks looking down on Sakura.

"We were wondering if you could ferry us to the land of waves we have money to pay you for your trouble," Sakura said. The man looked hardly at her.

"No I wont so go home," the man said getting ready to close the door when Naruto cried out.

"We have no home our village kick us out, so why can't you take us over," Naruto yelled the man turned his gaze over to Naruto.

"Because kids like you have no busness being over at that hell hole,"

The man said a faint rumble of thunder a could be heard as looked out at sea and saw a storm coming in cursing under his breath he turned his gaze back to Naruto and Sakura.

"Get in you won't find a shelter before that storm gets here in time but your out of here by daybreak you got that," he said sternly not leaving any room for argument they both nod and walk in after he steps aside he closes the door behind them he lights a candle basking them in its orange glow

After he put the candle he turned to them.

What are your names he asked sternly he looked over at Naruto for him to start.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto said.

the man nodded he looked over at Sakura.

My name is Sakura Haruno said.

"Ok follow me I will show you where you will be sleeping," he said grabbing the candle before walking off

They followed him closely till he took them to a room with two small beds.

"Here's where you will be sleeping remember your out of here by day break don't sleep in," he said in a monotone, About to leave the room when Naruto got his attention he turned his head.

"Uh do mind us asking what your name is?" Naruto asked. The man stopped and looked back at Naruto.

Roy Gale he plainly said before leaving the room.

"Jeez what's up his ass," Naruto said jokingly.

Naruto stop he is letting us stay here after all ," Sakura said trying to lighten the mood.

Naruto looks over to Sakura after giving her a smirk he gets up and starts walking to the door.

"Where are you going," Sakura asks watching him.

"I'm going to ask our host if he as anything to eat," he says before he leaves the room.

Shaking her head in amusement of her blond haired friend.

"_Only you would be thinking about your stomach at a time like this Naruto_,"she thought a smile forming.

Naruto walked down the hall looking for Roy. He sees a door cracked half way open, he walks over and pushes it open and in the room he sees samurai armor with a hawk on it's front. Curiosity getting the better of him. When he walks in and he sees a sword he has never seen before it wasn't as big as a zanbato, but was thick, thicker then a katana it was in its scabbard leaning against a wood pedestal.

"_Samurai don't use swords this big_," Naruto thought reaching to touch the hilt he could just feel the power coming from it it was almost overwhelming. when his hand was about to graze the hilt a strong hand grabbed his, shocked he looked over at the owner of the hand, and saw Roy glaring at him.

"_Don't touch the sword_" he said firmly taking Naruto's hand away

"What is that sword it I can't even describe what I felt coming off of it," Naruto said in disbelief.

"I should have said for you to not come in this room, so I can't get mad at you for coming in here your just lucky I stopped you," Roy said taking a breath to calm himself. "so what do you want because I can assume you were looking for me,"

Uh yeah I was going to ask if you had anything to eat Naruto said rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

No not right now I haven't had the chance to hunt for food but now because of the storm I will have to go to the land of waves if they have any food that is Roy said with a huff annoyed at the situation.

"Well that's good we could come with because me and Sakura still need to go there anyway," Naruto said a grin splitting his face.

"No I'm not going to bring kids like you into that place that place is a thugs paradise so why do you even want to go there!" Roy said raising his voice slightly Naruto's gaze fell to the floor balling his fists slightly

"Because someone important to me and Sakura and we're not kids said someone would meet us there lets leave it at that," Naruto said getting upset.

Roy glared at him after that

"when you see things I have then you have the right to say your an adult my answer is still no you two wouldent last an hour at a place like wave even if i escorted you, so I will meet him there alone just who is this guy that your meeting with," Roy asked folding his arms in front of him.

"We were told the guys name was Jiraiya," Naruto Said Roy eyes widened at this.

"_The old pervert who are these kids really_,"Roy thought as he closed his eyes feeling a head coming along "guess I won't get answers unless I get there and talk to the old bastard,"

"Ok listen as soon as that storm clears out I'm heading over to meet Jiraiya I will bring him here when I do you two are out of here got that," Roy said.

" Fine ," Naruto said with a sigh.

"Ok now go get some sleep you will need it when you leave with Jiraiya,"

Roy said ruffling Naruto's hair despite Naruto's protests laughing lightly Roy sent Naruto off to his and Sakura's room as soon as roy heard the door to Naruto and Sakura's

Room close Roy walked into the hall, opening his door Roy took off his sleeveless gray shirt tossing it off into a corner in the room and after taking his boots off Roy unceremoniously dropped onto his bed.

Tomorrows going to be along day Roy said with a sigh as he drifted off to sleep dreaming of the past which he wished he could forget the person he wished could find.

(With Naruto and Sakura)

Naruto left the room he and Roy had talked in as he walked back to his and Sakura's room.

"_Man who would have thought that guy was a samurai he must be really powerful to have sword like that,_" naruto thought.

He open the door to his and Sakura's room when he walked in he saw Sakura sound asleep smiling at his best friend she looked so peaceful after all they had been through at the leaf the more he thought about it the more he began to hate the villagers and the council for all the had done when he thought about the Uchiha clan and the Third hokage those were the ones to ever treat the two of them as human the Uchiha had saved

Him and Sakura Numerous times only to nearly have their clan get nearly wiped out.

Naruto fell onto his bed and drifted off to sleep his seal began to glow a bright red yellow glow.

(In Naruto's dream)

**Darkness thats all he saw**

**Where am I he thought as he tried to look through The dark.**

**" NO STAY AWAY NARUTO HELP," he heard Sakura scream**

**"SAKURA," he yelled running in the direction he heard her voice**

**Hearing fabric rip as she cryed out for Naruto.**

**"Dear god let me find her please don't let this happen to her,"**

**"No please don't do this," he heard Sakura beg then he heard a scream of pain and her pained moans which he then heard the grotesque sound of limbs being ripped off as she scream in agony.**

**"Sakura," He yelled in despair as he saw an reddish yellow demon bird like figure come at him with its mouth open swallowing him whole**.

Naruto jumped forward nearly hitting Sakura in the face she fell backward to for her to avoid Getting hit by him.

He was breathing heavily.

"Naruto are you ok what's wrong," Sakura said worriedly Naruto sat there just shaking.

"Sakura what's going I heard him screaming what's wrong ?"Roy asked looking at the two Sakura looks at Roy.

"I don't know I woke up the him screaming my name and rushed as fast as I could," she said Roy's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Don't worry he should be alright I have seen this thing before you should go back to sleep you two will be leaving tomorrow when I come back with your master,"Roy said.

Sakura looked at him in confusion

Roy sighed at this.

"What do you mean Naruto didnt tell you?" he stated figuring he didn't tell her.

"No he didn't I fell asleep before he came back," Sakura said.

Roy nodded in understanding now knowing it wasn't because of negligence on Naruto's part for Sakura not knowing.

"I am heading to the land of Waves to get supply's and to get your masterAnd bring him here," Roy said turning to leave the room.

"Goodnight you two," Roy said walking out before Sakura could reply.

"Naruto," no response "Naruto," Still no response getting irritated Sakura quickly hit him in the back of his head which elicited an immediate response as Naruto was rubbing the spot.

"Ow Sakura what was that for," Naruto whined looking her way with his bottom lip out.

"Because you were sitting there like a zombie and was the only thing I could think of to snap you out of it," she said defending her actions as he grumbled about how she always hit him.

"What was wrong I woke up to you screaming my name," Sakura said looking at naruto as his expression darkens.

"I had a dream all I saw was black then I heard you calling me for help and when I ran I wasn't getting any closer then it gets worse you were getting raped and after that I heard you being ripped apart your screams were the worst and no matter what I couldn't stop it then...," he was interupted by Sakura hugging him.

"with you around I will be ok," she soothed He nodded.

"Come on let's go to sleep," she said as she got ready to go to her bed.

"Ugh Sakura would you ugh never mind forget I said anything," he said

Getting embarrassed at what he was thinking sure he has had a crush on her since they were in the orphanage but she wouldn't like him in that way.

"what Naruto im not leaving till you tell me?" she said oblivious of his inner thoughts.

"I was thinking would you sleep with me tonight I mean (ugh man I'm falling apart)only if your ok," Naruto said blushing.

"Sure Naruto since you did it for me i will do it for you," she said She smiled sweetly getting into comforters of his bed the completely oblivious to what her actions had done to him.

He blushed as he felt a certain part of his body start to react to how her lower body rubbed against it, swallowed hard and preyed sakura wouldn't notice he saw she was breathing in a light rhythm signaling she was asleep breathing a sigh of relief he laid down and fell asleep but what he didn't notice was that Sakura was awake the entire time she felt his member brush her thigh.

She was nerv and excited about the situation she now knew that Naruto liked her but how to get him to admit it to her those were her final thoughts before she fell asleep as well.

**ok finally done i hope this was up to par for you all i gave a couple hints at a relationship growing but since they were never taught What a relation ship or had well the talk as we all know it lol and as a reminder any one up for my story challenge please pm me and look at my profile for details**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo sorry I am late lost on the road of life (dodges tomatoe) ok the real reason I am late is because I had a little bit of writers block so this chapter may not be as big as the last one but I hope it's decent I am glad 1590 people have read this story sure it not as much as other storys but hey its a good start enjoy this chapter.**

**This chapter will focus on Roy getting ready to leaving for wave so don't get angry and shout over powered OC on me because I have a plan for Roy like him or hate him.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

Chapter 3

(Roys Dream)

A cold wind blew through as Roy walked through a ruined village buildings were destroyed the streets blood was splattered on what was left of the walls.

He looked at the destruction in shock at the destruction, and carnage before him.

"Who or what could have done all of this," he thought as he walked to the epicenter of the village, he began to smell the stench of death and decay. It grew stronger as he got closer to the center of the village.

"what the hell what happened here. I hadn't smelled this smell since the third ninja war, there are definatly signs of a fight here he thought as he walked he saw a ninja headband on the ground he bent down and picked it up he held it up and inspected it (shinobi it said on the headband) I have never seen this symbol before which village does this belong too. Are these people behind this," he thought putting the headband in his pocket and continued walking to the center of the village.

When he got to the center of the village his eyes widened to a look of horror spreading to his face as he saw the bodys mutilated behe saw were what was left of the people of the village the place was filled with the bodies of men, woman and children it seemed they had been dead for sometime flys were all over the s he saw ninja with various vest five he could tell a majority of the ninja were leaf ninja with the same headband as the one in his pocket. "What is going on," he thought as he looked at the two mountains

"wait that mountains been blown in half what in gods name has the power to do that has the kyuubi broken out again," Roy thought he was flabbergasted at the scale of power it would take a village was one thing but a possibility of the kyuubi breaking out of its new host worried him fingering the hilt of his sword on his back in anticipation of a surprise attack by anything nothing showed its self as he walked closer to the ruined mountain he saw a stone sign (fire tower) his eyes widened in shock of his discovery.

"The leaf village how," Roy thought in pure shock. A look of grim determination spread across his face

" I have to find whoever or whatever is responsible for this," Roy thought as he walked between the valley of the destroyed Hokage monument

As he got closer to the other side of the mountain he felt small vibrations he almost didn't notice it and as he got out of the valley the vibrations got more violent

What the hell an earth quake Roy thought as he heard rocks falling from the mountain he looked back and saw the rocks were falling in his direction rolling out of the way of the first rock he turned and ran dodging rocks if he saw they were falling in his direction he got a way from them he rubs his forehead where a fist sized rock hit him feeling blood there he narrowed his eyes "damn it that rock must have been jagged he thought as a throb of pain coursed through the cut. It was nothing he couldn't deal with so he kept walking he got over a hill and saw the back of a dark demonic being in the distance its ten tails thrashing in each direction any trees or rocks near it were being sucked into the air just from pure power alone.

"What the hell is that thing," Roy said to himself

As if hearing him The demon turned in his direction it's red eye Roy he heard voices screaming then he saw a vision of Naruto and Sakura screaming in darkness

"what the hell," he thought as he reached back and drew his sword as he glared defiantly at the dark demon that radiated it the immage suddenly

Faded giving way to nothing.

"Roy looked around "what the hells going on what was that," he thought

"Only you can decide the fate of those two," an ethereal voice said as it echoed Roy looked to find the owner of the voice.

"who's there," he called out as an image of Naruto and Sakura appeared "what the," roy thought "Hey Naruto, Sakura are you two ok," he said trying to grab Naruto by the shoulder but as he tried to this his hand phased through "Naruto's shoulder what the," Roy said in shock backing away.

"this is but one of the possible futures that could happen, what you and others do will decide these twos fates choose wisely," the voice said

"Who are you," Roy asked.

I go by many names your religion calls me kami the voice said.

(at Roy's house)

Roy sat up immediately his body covered in sweat he look at the his alarm clock and saw that it was eight in the morning he fell back and felt his back hit the mattress of his bed thinking about his dream.

Damn what a dream Roy said rubbing his temples to sooth the headache he felt coming as he thought about the dream.

that monster, demon what ever the hell it was dream or not was insane a ten tailed beast and it involving those two kids," Roy grabbed his headband and tied it around his forehead "this is just confusing," Roy thought as he got up and walk out of his room and into the hallway on his way to the room were he had his sword he was about to walk passed the door to the room Naruto and Sakura's room stopping in front of the door. He could hear Naruto and Sakura snoring he quietly opened the door and saw Naruto and Sakura sleeping in the same bed huddled together in an intimate way his face scrunched up in annoyance.

Geez didnt these kids get taught anything about this stuff Roy thought when he was about to wake the two up seeing something that confirmed his suspicion Sakura's shirt was pushed up over her stomach. showing the seal holding the kyuubi no kitson "so she is a Jinchurki too these two come from the leaf I thought they had one jinchurki so what is up with this kid Roy thought as he lifted Naruto's shirt to his stomach showing his seal his face hardens as he sees it.

"he's a jinchurki as well. God damn leaf ninja I would have thought they would have informed me of this, after everything I had done for them. But I guess fighting a war for them wasn't enough wasnt like i didnt throw away my position for them," Roy sarcastically thought as his face hardens in contempt.

He walks out of the room and shuts the door behind him quietly and walks down the hall to where he keeps his sword after he closed the door he looks over at his armor i vowed i would never wear that again as he walked past it to his sword. As he grabs his sword and straps it to his back with a shoulder strap the sword humed at being touched by its owner he felt its power course through him

"it's been awhile Roy," a voice said in his head.

"yeah it has sorichu," Roy said. After he straped in the final strap around his waist to secure it he walked over to a trunk and opened it and pulled out throwing daggers putting them one in each pocket on his scabbards shoulder strap and pulled out a shuriken holster his eyes soften "saikora," he thought. The woman that gave him this the woman he had loved.

"heh funny a samurai falling in love With a ninja," he thought as he wrapped his right leg and strapped the holster on his leg after filling it with shuriken. He got up and walked out of the room closing the door behind him. Still hearing there snoring as he walked "there will obviously be hunter ninja after these two so I better write them a note for them not to go out side," Roy thought as he grabbed a piece of paper and quickly wrote the note leaving it on a counter for them to see.

He walked out of the house closing the door behind him taking a deep breath of the fresh air he walked off his porch to his dock to leave for the land of Waveshe had heard rumors that a bridge builder was building a bridge to the main land but was forced to give up on it because of there being no one having the courage to build it that's about all he had heard.

Gato had done a number on the place thugs were everywhere in that country he thought.

As he got closer to his pier he began to feel like he was being watched but he kept walking. Suddenly a masked ninja with raven hair phased in behind him sword drawn ready to cut his head clean off reacting on instinct he dodging a swipe that would have deboweled him as he drew his sword Roy gave his attacker a powerful kick in the stomach knocked the masked raven haired ninja a few feet away from him giving him room to prepare himself

Big mistake of your life ninja Roy said holding his sword in front of him

The raven haired ninja stood there silently with his head down.

"Got nothing to say? Well that doesn't matter to me you better expect a good beating for your attack," Roy said the raven haired ninja still said nothing he raised his head and to sharingon eyes were visible through The eye holes.

**Well for some reason my AN never showed up on the previous update so**

**I am having a vote for Roy's sword elemental ability here are the choices**

**Fire**

**Wind**

**Lightning**

**Please vote on the reviews I will post an ANIto announce the winner till then later **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about the wrong chapter please don't kill me.**

**With that out of the way.**

** I got a lot of people favoriting and following my story sorry this chapter took so long had writers block I know it's no excuse I kept on writing and rewriting and could not find the right way I wanted this to go and when I did I forgot to save which killed me I worked so hard on it and had to do it all over again. Proceeds to back into corner in depression**

**But I got good news I own Naruto kishimoto gives a yamoto like glare **

**Ah ok ok I dont own naruto please make the evil face go away.**

Chapter 4

All was silent as the two warriors stared each other down each from different classes one an elite Anbu, the other a former samurai Roy shifted into a calm stance holding his sword in front of him in a two handed grip as he waited for the anbu to make the first move a breeze moving the tassels of his headband.

After waiting a moment or two for his opponent to make the first move his patience was running out

So are you going to make the first move because first move is yours, or are you going to wait till we die of old age Roy said watching the Anbu for any sign of reaction to his goad but to his annoyance the Anbu member stood stoic to goad

"You stand a better chance of successes making the first move Roy Gale other then that you stand no real chance against me," the Anbu said

"So you know my name and to top it off its from an Uchiha," Roy said shocking the Anbu.

"You didn't think I knew about the sharingon kid I fought in the Third Ninja war and have beaten Uchiha did the old coots in your council set you up for this?" Roy asked

"No I have reason to believe you are harboring fugitives you will bring them out now or die fighting is useless," the Anbu said making Roy raise an eyebrow.

"And what did these fugitives do to warrant your attention," Roy asked piquing his interest as he fixed a glare on the anbu feeling suspicion about what this Anbu's intentions.

"That is non of your concern," the Anbu said stockly.

"Thats fine by me but I am not going to let your attack on me go with out kicking your ass into the ground," Roy said in a matter fact tone.

The Anbu got into a fighting stance holding his sword in a reverse grip while Roy held his in a two handed grip both stood motionless for a few moments till they both ran and their swords both collided in a loud clashe Roy being more physically stronger pushed the Anbu back and imeadiatly swung horizontally trying to cut the masked nin in half the Anbu just barely managed to put his sword in front of him blocking Roy's strike. Seeing this Roy clashed with the Anbu again and delivered a hard kick to the masked nin's midsection knocking the anbu a few feet away from him and got back into his stance.

"Is this all the Leafs Anbu black ops can offer I am severely disappointed especially that those eyes you Uchiha's are so proud of aren't even helping you," Roy remarked a look of marring his face.

The anbu struggled to get up gasping for breath as Roy eased his stance.

"I am going to let you go so let that be a warning next time I won't be in a as friendly mood as I am now," Roy said sheathing his sword before turning to back to the pier to leave as the Anbu got back to his feet glaring at Roy's back in pure hatred as purple chakra surrounded the anbu like a flame.

"I will not lose to you!" the ninja said venom dripping from his voice as Roy turned to look back at the anbu his eyes narrowed

"_So he's a jinchurrki too this could be a problem,"_ Roy thought "give up you out matched return back to your village while you have the chance," Roy said as the chakra mass increased.

"Never!" the Anbu yelled defiantly as the mass of chakra

_"I will need to use your power sorichu,"_ Roy thought as he watched the anbu as the mass of chakra steadily increased.

_**"Ah a jinchurrki I understand Roy I will allow you the use of my power," **_sorichu said channeling its power to Roy.

"Ok let's go," Roy said his voice slightly distorted as sorichu's power flowed through him adding its strength to his his raven eyes turning a ice blue from sorichus power fire snaked along the blade of the sword to guard as Roy tightens his grip on sorichu he adopts a new stance getting low to the ground hold his sword in front of him where he could attack at a moments notice.

The anbu was the first to make a move using his claws to swipe at Roy's stomach trying to eviscerate him. Roy jumped back avoiding the attack and blocked another swipe with the side of his sword. Roy countered with a slice across the anbu's stomach the anbu jumped away as sparks of red electricity sputtered out of the anbu's stomach. "you fool do you realize what you have just done," the anbu sputtered in shock as he backed away pulling out a kuni getting ready to kill himself another anbu grabbed his arm stopping him.

"No you fool I have do this before." the other anbu strikes the hawk anbu in the back the head knocking him in unconscious and disappeared with the other anbu.

"Damn I have to get those two to wave now," Roy said running back to his shack and when he went to open the door it was stuck.

"God damn door," Roy growled in annoyance as he kicks door breaking it in two sending shards flying back into Roy's face as he runs through the debris of his door

"I needed to replace the damn thing anyway," Roy thought as he ran to the room "Naruto, Sakura," Roy yelled out as he opened the door Naruto and Sakura both sat up when Roy barged in get up we have to get out of here now pack what ever you need and meet me at the door," Roy said leaving the two alone while he went to get his armor.

* * *

Time skip 5 minutes

Lets go Naruto Sakura said tightening her headband to her forehead the head band was red but had no metal front with a village insignia while Naruto's was similar butwho's was black and had longer straps on the back "are you ready Sakura?" he asked looking at her while tightening the shoulder straps on his backpack so it won't move much when they travel. "yes i am lets go Naruto," she said.

They both walked out of the room they were sharing and into the front room where Roy was waiting he had a lone scroll on the back left of his hip seeing their questioning looks he decided to oblige them

"I had a girlfriend who was a ninja and I picked up on the art during the third ninja war," Roy said He got off the wall he was leaning on and look at the two ninja in training. Are you two ready to go," he asked the two nodded "ok let's go we dont have much time the sooner we get to the land of waves the better," Roy said. They both walked out of Roy's house

"Roy why did you decide to bring us with didn't you say we would be in danger," Naruto asked curious as to why Roy changed his mind. Roy sighed he knew this question was coming. "recent event have forced me to change my mind you would be much safer with me right now," Roy states as he unties the rope from the pier and places the rope into the boat.

"Grab an oar and we will be on our way," roy say and the paddle away from the fire country.

**right now seems like the perfect time to end it here I hope that fight was good enough I had a hard time deciding on how I wanted it to go down please review, fav, follow what ever it is you like but please review on what you think about this story it helps me know about errors or if you like the story.**


	5. AN

**AN**

**I'm back and man has it my time off been an emotional roller coaster with my grandfather nearly dying, to battling depression (trust me it is tough shit) To accidently deleting my next chapter for a fic ugh I haven't even started the others. So good news is I am back and I am here to stay and will be starting work. which brings me to my next message**

**fan Fan you are a waste of human life.**


End file.
